Secrets, Everybody Has 'Em
by PhantomMusicAngel666
Summary: Ed and Al come back to Winry to find her with a new,badass boyfriend who looks like a 'bruiser'. Ed is surprising strong with his senses,Al can read minds,Winry has a secret job at night,and this boyfriend of hers seems mysterious...just who is he?EdxWin!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own the OC(original character).

This story is in Winry and Ed's Point of View(POV).

Chapter 1-My New Boyfriend

Winry's POV

I can't believe it's been seven years since Ed and Al left to the other side of the gate. They always used to make me feel better when I'm down, like now.

Edward and I are both twenty-five and Alphonse is twenty-four. But, Al's body is a couple years behind schedule of his soul.

I sighed while I sat at the seat below my window and stared at the dirt road that the prodigy brothers always came down when they came home. Oh, how I miss Ed's dopey smile, Al's kind heart, Ed's height-disorder, Al's comforting words when Ed was in the "Other World". And, boy, could I use some of those words of his.

I was fully grown at 5'4" tall. Hmm, I wonder if Ed grew. Well, knowing them and not wanting to bring people into their trouble, I'm probably never going to see them. Ever again. But, I still hope to see him again. Uh, I mean THEM. Heh, awkwaaaard.

_Ding dong._ The doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

_Ding dong ding dong!_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Okay, now I'm pissed. I know, it doesn't take much.

I opened the door to see a tall-taller than me by a approximately nine inches-, handsome man with blonde hair that was tied in a braid that reached halfway down his back and...wait...golden eyes? C-could it be?

"Ed?"

"Winry!!!" called another voice, behind the tall man. Suddenly, I was pummeled to the ground in an enormous bear hug by another man with short, light brown hair that was spiked a bit in the front.

"Alphonse? Is it really you?"

The man hugging me on the ground looked at me with big, anime eyes and a big smile and said, "Of course it is!"

"And you...Edward?" I asked the taller man with wise, golden eyes.

"No, it's the mafia come to kill you. Of course it's me!"Oh, yeah. That's him. Then, he picked up Al by the back of his shirt with one hand to pick him up off of me and helped me up with the free one. His auto-mail one. Or so I thought. But, wait, this is too soft of a touch to be auto-mail...

I took his hand, and he pulled me up. When I was up, I looked straight into his golden eyes and gave him the biggest hug I could give him without breaking his spine. And, surprisingly he hugged me back. That's when I started crying.

Al looked over Ed's shoulder at me with sympathetic eyes and said, "We're sorry we didn't call you." He looked at his brother accusingly. "Edward, here, forgot our money in the other world. So, we couldn't call you." And, what a surprise it was.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here. I thought you'd never come back," I said into Ed's chest. He lifted my chin with his real hand and looked into my eyes.

"We would never let you live a life like our mother's. Waiting. Missing. And most of all...die alone," Ed said with a stern face a small smile.

"PFFT! Who said I was alone?" Ed looked at me with a confused look on his face. Sorry, I totally ruined the moment. Dammit, I'm an idiot!

"What do you mean?" He asked with an eyebrow cocked. He let me out of his grasp.

"I have Knight," I said simply, looking more at Ed's reaction than Al's.

"Who the hell is Knight?" He asked with an obvious sign of interest.

"Well, duh. He's my boyfriend. He came to me when the side of his face was slashed by some guy going out for blood. In fact, he kinda came to me like you-all bloody and exhausted. When he finally recovered ans was about to leave, he told me that over the week that he had spent with me, he fell in love with me. He was really nice to me when I was helping him. He wasn't staring at my ass, or looking down my shirt when I dropped something. He didn't even try to touch me in any inappropriate matter like most guys do when I walk past them." I told, looking into Ed's eyes for some sign of emotion. I saw only one. But, I wasn't sure if it was anger or jealousy.

"Hmm. Can I meet him? I wanna see what this _boyfriend _of yours is like. And to see if he really is respectful enough to you," he said with determination written all over his face.

"Sure, I can call him now. I'll be right back." I left the for a couple minutes to call Knight and invite him over. Hmm. 9:39 P.M. Oh well. He does whatever I say.

I came back and said, " He'll be here in five minutes. You guys will really like him."

"Heh, I'm sure I will when he has a broken nose," Ed whispered to himself with pure hate boiling in his abdomen.

"What was that, Ed?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

"Ooookay. Whatever you Mr. Midget." I know I shouldn't have said it, but I wanted to see his reaction now that he was a lot taller than me. Hmm. Maybe 6' 3". Holy crap. I just realized he pound me to pulp with those huge arms of his. Oh, shit.

"WHAT?!** DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BUG TOO SMALL TO BE ABLE TO BE SEEN WITH A SUPER-ULTRA MICROSCOPE**?!" He yelled in my face. Whoa. How'd he get to me from across the room so fast?

"Maybe," was all I could innocently say before...

_Ding dong._

"Oh! He's here. Now, be nice guys. He usually takes things personally."

I said the last part looking straight into Ed's eyes. With that, I turned to the door and invited in Knight.

In came the monster of a man that was Knight with pipes for arms with tattoos on his left shoulder and receded up his sleeve and, apparently, down his back. He had jet black hair that was spiked to a point with blood red streaks through it here and there and some stubble obvious from where Ed and Al were sitting. He wore a black shirt with Disturbed written across the stretched chest over a skull and cross bones outlines in orange. His dark blue jeans had holes all over them, obviously not bought like that. His black, leather combat boots finished the look. He had red eyes to go with his tan skin that made him look Italian to Ed. But, Ed knew better and knew this "Knight" guy was an Ishbalan. And, like Winry said, the entire left side of his face was a scar that went over his eye.

"Hey, baby. How you doin'," came Knight's low, sexy voice with a sly smile as he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I replied with a deep kiss and put my arms around his neck. And, in the corner of my eye, when Knight and I made contact, I could have sworn I saw Ed twitch.

I pulled away from the kiss with my arms still around his neck and introduced Ed and Al.

"Aha. So, you're the famous Edward and Alphonse Elric that I've heard so much about. Huh, I would've pictured you a little fancier than those weird clothes of yours. You guys stayin' with my girl?" said Knight, and he kissed me on the neck, causing a twitch from Ed. We all had sat down next to each other in the kitchen after introductions. Knight and I sat across from Ed and Al. But, for some strange reason, Ed suddenly looked really forlorn and jumpy.

"No, we just came from the Funny Farm and was hoping to crash Winry's house on country wide rampage," Ed said with over-exaggerated sarcasm. I shot him a glare, but he just glared right back at me. _Jesus Christ Superstar, what's his problem?_

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get Ed and Al some new clothes to change into."They were still in their 'Other World' clothes and really stuck out. "They came a long way to get here and probably need some new clothes." I got up from the table and Al soon followed pursuit to help pick stuff out. Leaving Ed and Knight alone. In the kitchen. Able to talk about anything they want without me hearing.

End of Chapter 1

So, guys how'd you like it? Feel free to review. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome with open arms. Plus, feel free to give me ideas for upcoming chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. I want to. But, I can't. So, I won't.

This chapter is in Ed's POV with him in the kitchen alone with Knight, Winry's mysterious boyfriend.

Ed's POV

I looked straight into his Ishbalan eyes and he looked straight into mine. We were having a contest to see who would flinch or blink first. Okay, not really. But, would've been cool, right? My thoughts were interrupted

by _his _voice.

"So, have you ever kissed Winry before?" He asked, still looking into my eyes without even flinching.

I was totally flabbergasted! "Uh...no? But, I see you certainly have," I said, a little thrown back by his last comment. I still didn't break the stare.

He broke it first to laugh. "HAHAHA!!! Oh, yes, I have! In places you'd be too scared to even look, little boy," he said with obvious taunt in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean, pervert?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"Pervert? Oh, no, my good friend. I'm not a pervert. I'm just not afraid to go for what I want. But, she still hasn't given me the full package...yet." He pretended to be hurt by my accusation. This guy really likes to piss me off.

"Package? What package?" I was trying reeeeaaaally hard not to reach across the table and strangle the guy.

"Well, you know, the whole package," he said as he made the outline of Winry's hips with his hands and winking. HAHA! I think he _actually _thought that since I was a guy that's all I wanted out of a woman. Boy, was he WRONG!!!

I slammed my hands on the table as I stood. I needed to get out of here. Fast. If I stayed with this guy for any longer, I was going to tear him to shreds, and Winry would never forgive me. "I'm going for a walk-" I leaned in close-"you better watch your back, _buddy_. I am _not _gonna let you hurt Winry." It was barely a whisper, but I got my point through with the hissing.

I left and as soon as I turned the corner of the room I bolted for the door. If anyone saw me when I was 'angry', they'd call animal control and have me put to sleep. You're probably thinking 'what the fuck is this looney talkin' 'bout?' Well, I turn into a real "ANIMAL" when I get angry. It's been happening ever since I got back to the Other World the second time. When I got angry, and I mean _**really **_angry, I would transform into a hideous beast-one thought only to be in legends from both worlds.

I kept running and running, picking up speed that would look inhuman from afar. I couldn't look back. I was afraid Winry or Al(yes, Al doesn't know) would be right behind me watching in horror as my nose elongated, my teeth sharpened to a dangerous point, my nails hardened and grew to form claws, my leg bones crunched to dust and back into the shape of hind legs of a dog, my blonde hair was displaced by dark-as-night black hair all over my body, my feet and hands grew pads, my ears disappeared and reappeared at the top of my head, and, last, my eyes turned from amber to haunting yellow. I was a monster from myth. I was a hideous beast from little children's nightmares. I, Edward Elric, am a Werewolf.

I know that one was a little short, but it just felt right to stop it there. So, I got a new idea for you guys to get a clear picture of the characters. Go to the Sims 2 homepage and search for the creator drgnfghtr101. I should have the characters from chap 1 up by now. Oh, and I made Ed look like the werewolf that Van Helsing turns into in the movie Van Helsing. That's a really cool lookin' werewolf right there, I can tell ya that! I should update soon. Luv ya! Constructive criticism welcome, no flames, happy people definitely welcome to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. U would if I could, but I can't. So, I won't.

We're still here with Ed in werewolf form.

Ed's POV

_Previously...I, Edward Elric, am a Werewolf._

NOO! That bastard of a boyfriend _turned _me! I can't believe I let him get to me. I'm such an idiot! Well, I guess while I'm in Half-Form(that's when I'm half-wolf, half-human), I could go Whole-Form(when I have a full, normal body of a wolf, no human what-so-ever) and go for a run. I seriously need to clear my mind.

So, I started running until I came to the river Winry and I always used to sit and talk about things that bothered us. I sat with my forepaws in front of me and on my stomach. Then, I just started remembering. Remembering my parents. Remembering the death of Winry's parents and how broken she was. Not once did she smile for one whole year. I'd try to cheer her up by tickling her or something, but, even then, she wouldn't even giggle. She'd just end up pushing my hands away and run up to her room to cry.

Oh, how I hate it when she cries. It's always been _my _fault when she does. Now that I think about it, I remember being seven and calling her a crybaby. She smacked me so hard I swear to God if it was any harder my head would've snapped off! But, that was the first time she showed any emotion since her parents died. After I flung around back at her, _I _cried. She just laughed. She laughed until she cried.

At least those were tears of joy. Now, all she does is cry from pain and sorrow. Heh. Sorrow. I left her so I wouldn't hurt her, but, here I am and was, making her cry and worry and doubt. _I _was hurting _her_. I just hadn't noticed until now.

I dediced it was time to go back home when I heard a twig snap behind me. I threw myself into the bushes, getting ready to pounce for the coming predator. (I was still in Whole-Form, now.)

I crouched down, eyes narrowed through the brush, ready to pounce. But, coming down the dirt road wasn't a predator at all. It was a nervous looking Winry. Oh, no. What if she saw me transform? What if she thinks I'm a monster and hates me? SHIT! Here she comes!

"Edward, what did you do now?" she asked, talking to herself. She didn't even know that I was there.

She was walking down the road into town now. Damn it! This is the when all creeps are out. But, I can't transform back. I'll be naked... Man, would _that _be embarrassing!

Suddenly, three drunk looking men came down the road in her direction. When they came face to face, they wouldn't let Winry pass. My God! Why the fuck is she in her pajamas?! Geez, that's like having been sign saying "Hi! Please, kidnap me and rape me!"

"Ho ho ho! What do we have here, boys?" asked a big, well-built man to his buddies sarcastically, eying Winry up and down.

"Why, I think it's a young lady who got lost on her way to Granny's house," said a beer-bellied man, partly bald. He was pretty ugly, too. Bit, it was the sick smirk that he had on his face that made my blood boil.

"Excuse me, guys. I'm trying to find my friend," said Winry trying to push by the men. The well-built man grabbed Winry's upper arm and pulled her to him. "Sorry, Sexy, but you ain't goin' nowhere." He pushed her to a tree and pinned her hands above her head. She was about to scream, but the drunken man pushed himself onto her and started roughly, savagely kissing her. Then, the other men started to run their hands over her body. She started crying... and whimpering.

_Okay...NOW, I'M FUCKIN' PISSED!!!! NO ONE TOUCHES WINRY BUT ME!!!!!!_ was all I could think when I changed Half-Form the fasted I ever had. And, before the men new it, their throats had been carved right out. I hadn't even broken a sweat...er, pant(I'm a wolf, duh).

I turned to Winry to see her still at the tree, but she was on the ground now. She was crying and heaving and trembling. I've never seen her like this before. I walked over to her to comfort her. But, when she looked up to her savior, she did something I never thought she'd do to me in this form- or my Human-Form. She threw her arms around my neck and just cried into my chest.

I felt ecstatic. I was a monster and a stranger-to her- and she was practically throwing herself to me. I wasn't sure to be happy, or to be mad that she's doing this to a complete stranger, and a monster none-the-less! For now, I just savored the moment and put my arms around her waist. I just tried to make some soothing purring-like noises to help console her.

One thing bothered me, though. She was looking for _me _when she got jumped. It was my fault. Again. And this time, it could've cost her something very dear to her. Maybe even her life! My thoughts were interrupted by Winry's voice.

"Excuse me, sir, what's your name?" she asked me as she looked up to me with those exotic blue eyes of hers. But, why was she looking at me like _that_?! What was it? Was it... no, it couldn't be. Not me. It's Knight. And certainly not this hideous creature! "Sir?"

Oh, shit! I've never talked in Half-Form before. What if I can't? But, when I tried, out of nowhere came a dark, mysterious voice from somewhere around us. It kind of echoed like a ghost, carrying itself away with the wind. It said, "Do not fear, young miss, this beast that I am shall not harm you. I promise." Hmm. That's weird. That's what I was going to say. Then, it spoke again.

"Do you want me to walk you home, miss?" That's what I was going to say! Wait, is this _my _voice? No way. It's too enchanting. Haunting. Winry seemed to melt to it too easily.

I started leading her back to the house. But, she stopped abruptly and said, sarcastically,"I'm sorry, _sir_, but you never told me your name. I can't go through life not knowing your name." She kinda pouted when she said it, too. She was so cute when she pouted.

"My name is..." Oh, shit! What's my name? What's my friggin' name?! Wait, how about... "Wolfe. With an E. It's a pleasure to meet you..." I said, waiting for her to finish the sentence _and _pretend I wasn't her Best Friend.

"Winry. Winry Rockbell. Nice to meet you, Wolfe. Ha, kind of an ironic name, huh? You're parents must have had quite a humor," she said with a wide smile. Man, I melted whenever she smiled. I melted even more when she smiled at me.

"No. Their dead. They got... hunted." _Man, nice goin', genius prodigy kid! Like she's gonna believe _that

"Oh," she looked to the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But, if it makes you feel any better, my parents died when I was little, too." The smile she had on was non-existent now. She was completely somber and not the perky girl she was a moment earlier.

"Please, let's not dwell on such sadness. Now, may I please walk you home, Winry?" I held my paw out to her. She just looked at it and started running. Oh, God. She is scared of me. One look at these choppers and even Mustang would cry. But, when she reached the river, she stopped. Then, she just sat there, calmly.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked like she was in deep thought. Wait, wow. The moon makes her skin and eyes glow like the surface the ocean after a storm. "The calm after the storm is always the brightest and happiest." That's what my mom would always say to Al and I whenever we felt bad about something we did. She said that to Winry one time. I think it was when we were at her parents' funeral. But, Winry's eyes are far from sad now, unlike back then. She almost looks like she's daydreaming about something.

"You know. My friend and I used to come here a lot. We'd help each other out with our problems. Kinda like a psychology group. But, when I thought he was dead, he just reappeared right before my eyes, like an angel." She never once broke her gaze with the crystal surface of the river. "But, when he met my boyfriend, he had this look in his eyes that seemed like he hated something. And, I think it might be me that-"

"NO!" I interrupted her. I couldn't let her think that I hated her. "Maybe he's just..." _Do I dare say it?_ "Jealous of your boyfriend. Maybe he's...um, in love with you," I growled in a small voice, which didn't quite fit my figure right now.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Ed? In love? And with me? Man, you're funny, Wolfe! The only person he loves is his younger brother, who is the exact opposite of him. It's quite funny watching those two fight. One comes on strong and physical, the other calm and collected." She almost seemed amused by me saying I was in love with her. Well, that Wolfe told her I did. But, she laughed. Laughed! I couldn't believe she laughed at the thought of me loving her.

"Well, what's he like?" I asked. This is the perfect chance to see what she really thinks of me! I love you, Wolfe!

"Who? Ed? Oh, well, he's a State Alchemist for the military," she said proudly.

"Really, go on. Go on." Okay, this is gonna be good.

"His State name is FullMetal, but I know him as Ed. We've been best friends since before I can remember. We would do everything together when we were little. So much, in fact, that a lot of people said we were gonna end up together in marriage."

_Oh, yeah. Heh, I forgot people said that about us. I can't believe she remembered. _I thought.

"Well," she sighed. "When we were twelve, a terrible accident happened, costing Ed his right arm and left leg. It was terribly bloody. I still remember attaching it to him at twelve, midnight. Heh, he was amazingly brave. He went through procedures effortlessly that would make grown men cry. But, his brother..." she stopped in her tracks of speech and looked at me. "Never mind. You're a complete stranger. I can't possibly expect you to understand what had happened to them," she said sincerely.

Oh, how I wanted to say, 'I'm no stranger, Winry Alexis Rockbell. I'm your best friend.' Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to say it. I did manage to say, "Please, Ms. Rockbell," act like you don't know her, "look at me. What do you see? Honestly." I held my arms out to emphasize for her to look at me. She did. And what a look it was. It looked like a combination of sincerity, serenity, trust, and sympathy.

I couldn't bring myself to look away from those eyes. The eyes I dreamt about back in the Other World. The eyes I thought about when I thought about home. The eyes I thought about when I thought of...love. Pure, everlasting love. I hadn't admitted it before, but, here, looking into those hauntingly sweet eyes, I could admit it.

I was in deeply, head-over-heels in love with my best friend, Winry Rockbell.

_There, I made that one a bit longer than the first two. And, finally, Ed admitted he was in love with Winry! Not to her, of course. But, to himself. Review! But, no flames, please! Only constructive criticism. I'll update soon!_

P.S. The next chapter will be in Winry's POV. And, if you have any ideas for Winry's secret night job, please tell me. I have ideas for myself, but I wanna know what you want her to do. REVIEW YOUR IDEAS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... blah, blah, blah. But, I do own the ever so asshole Knight. Ooh...Yay me. (Not really, he sucks.)

This is in Winry's POV. She's at the riverside with Wolfe, or Ed in Half-Form, and looking at him to answer his question of what he honestly looked like. Okay, back to the story! Oh, and Ed admitted to himself, finally, that he was in love with Winry.

Winry's POV

"What do I see? Well, I see someone who has gone through a lot in their lifetime. Someone who needs a friend he can trust, and I can be that friend," I said it as honestly as I could.

He seemed so familiar. Familiar enough to feel like I can trust him with my life. Why? I just met him. But, there was a look in his eyes that was so much like Ed's. Loneliness. Angst. Intelligence. This Werewolf thing, no, _person_ was no animal. Sure, he looked like one, but he wasn't one at heart. I can tell. I'm a good judge of character.

He looked back at me with a strange look. I wasn't used to seeing how Werewolves react with facial expression, so you can't blame me for it looking strange.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. You really don't," he said with glassy eyes. Oh, shit! Was he gonna _cry_?! "Don't worry, my eyes get like this right before I change back into a human. It's a limited time thing. Hahaha-OH, SHIT!!! YOU CAN'T SEE MY HUMAN-FORM!!!" He yelled. He said it like he just realized something. He went off running and I could see him change back just the slightest bit. Blonde hair. I need to remember that.

I just stood there for a while, staring at the place where my savior had disappeared into the darkness of the woods. Maybe he's still around. I have to tell him something.

"HEY! WOLFE! IF YOU'RE STILL THERE, WALK ME HOME IN THE SHADOWS! JUST KEEP AN EYE ON ME UNTIL I GET HOME! OKAY?!" I screamed into the woods. I never got an answer. But, as I walked back home with a dopey smile on my face, I would occasionally catch the bushes rustling or a twig snap just far enough into the woods that I couldn't see whoever was there. But, I wasn't worried. I knew who it was. It was a great man. A respectable man with hauntingly familiar eyes. And a man with blonde hair.

I got home after a fifteen minute walk and waved good-bye to my mysterious stalker. When I walked inside, I could tell Knight was pissed. He had the look on his face that he got whenever I would mention Ed. He was a very jealous man. He hated Ed just because I told him I had a small crush on him when I was younger. But, man, the look he had on could kill.

His eyes were wide open with anger, his eyebrows brought down so low I could barely see his eyes, his mouth was plastered shut. I could tell he was restraining himself since Ed and Al were here and they could walk through the door any second. (Al and I went looking for Ed after Knight said he went for a walk.) But, he couldn't help it. He walked over to me with a terrifying presence and just stared at me...well, that is, until he smacked me across the face so hard I flew onto the floor in front of the big window at the front of the house. I quickly got to my feet and braced myself for the next hit.

BAM! Punched right in the stomach. I buckled over in pain to the floor.

"Get up, you little whore! I know you were screwin' you're little friend at the club while you were out, ahem, 'looking for Ed'," he spat in my face. I was still on the floor when he kicked full force into my stomach.

"Uck!" I was starting to cough up blood. "But...cough, cough... I'm just a singer and dancer... How could I do that?" I coughed up some more blood, but I caught it in my hand before it hit the floor. The last thing I need is blood stains all over my carpet. That would never come out, and Ed, being the bloodhound for trouble he is, would notice it.

He pushed me up against the window hard enough for it to crack and give me a nice gash in my head. When he knew he had a firm, bruising grip in my hair and on my hip, he spat, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?! I GOT YOU THAT JOB OUT OF PURE LOVE FROM MY HEART, BITCH! IF YOU LAP DANCE, YOU LAP DANCE! IF A GUY GRABS YOUR ASS, YOU GRAB HIS CROTCH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

I was whimpering in tears, now. Not from the pain, but from knowing I let him hurt me. Again. I promised myself I wouldn't let him, but he caught me off guard too easily. _Damn him! I'm so weak! _This is just like with the guys on the dirt road when Wolfe rescued me, but he wasn't here to protect me from the _other _Big Bad Wolf, now.

Wait a second, did Wolfe ever go back home? Or is he still outside watching this happen? After all, I was getting the shit kicked out of me in front of the biggest window in the house that was wide open. Would Knight get his throat cut out like those men? I DAMN WELL HOPE SO! This bastard tricked me! He was a nice guy up until he knew he had me in his clutches. Then, I got to know the true Knight. One of the true demons of this world.

Knight looked at me in disgust at my tears and licked them off. "Mmm, salty sweetness. Is this what you're like in bed? Maybe we should find out..." But, we never did, because, THANK GOD, Ed came walking through the door drowsy and tired.

Knight fixed his grip on me so it looked like he was making out with me instead of beating me, and, me being the weakling I am, I let him. We shared a passionate kiss and he squeezed my ass to give me a sign to give a fake moan. I did. A long, satisfying one.

That caught Ed's attention. He looked over in complete uninterest and just shook it off. Then, when he turned his back to go to the kitchen, Knight did some small alchemy with a circle he had drawn behind me during the make-out session. There was the slightest hint of a flash and the cracks in the window, along with my blood, had gone away with no hint of it ever being broken by my own skull. My bruises and blood weren't gone, though.

Knight broke the kiss and hissed to me, "Tell him, and you get fucked so hard that you'll bleed to death." He squeezed my ass hard and I flinched. He loved getting weak reactions from me like that. I hated it. I hated him. I hated my life. I hated my job.

Oh, by the way, I sing and dance in my underwear on stage for some horny businessmen as my job. I HATED IT! My boss has always wanted to screw me. Knight set up the whole thing in the first place. He said to me he had a wonderful job that I would be great at. I thought it would be something with my auto-mail or singing. I loved to sing, but Knight took advantage of that and used my only passions against me.

In the back of the stage, I would give lap dances to men with auto-mail while I fixed them up. Of course, I was still in my underwear, basically. But, what I really wore was a bathing suit top that showed off my cleavage and some shorts so short that they were practically underwear. So, I just call it my underwear outfit. I hate it, but, apparently, every man who walks through the door loves it. _No, shit._

Well, when Knight was about to walk out the door and onto his Harley, he cast me that look he gave me before he had brutally beat me five minutes before. I just hoped he met a certain little friend of mine when he went to his motorcycle.

He didn't. Wolfe was nowhere in sight. Well, I guess he left when I waved to him for his sign to leave and that I was safe, now. But, little did I know, I was far from it.

"Hey, Win, you okay? You seem a little groggy," came a voice that came from a certain blonde alchemist that was my best friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just got a bit scared when I went through the woods and met a wonderful..." I stopped myself when I realized I was about dreamily tell him about my enchanted knight in shining black fur.

"Wonderful what?" he asked, looking like he was holding back a smirk for some reason. He was leaning against the door frame with those huge, muscular arms of his crossed in front of that broad, hard chest.

"Umm...a wonderful...COUGH! COUGH!" Oh, no. That beating was taking effect on me like it always did. Blood spewed from my mouth and onto the floor. Shit! There's goes my carpet.

"WINRY!!!" Ed jumped and caught me before I fell to the blood-stained floor unconscious and in the arms of the boy, no, man that I truly loved. Edward Jason Elric.

The last thing I saw was the golden eyes of complete worry, concern, and fear. But, before I fell unconscious, I had to tell him. I had to say... "Ed... I...l-love...you." Then, darkness consumed me with nightmares of red eyes, tan skin, brutal beatings, and possible rape.

End of Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I did that to poor Winry! But, I wanted Ed to have something to truly hate Knight for, not just being the guy who stole the heart of the woman he loves, but being the evil man that beats her and threatens to rape her until she dies. Wow. This story has gotten pretty dark. Like most do with M ratings.

The next chapter will be in Ed's perspective of following her home and witnessing her brutal beating. And, with his super accurate ears, he hears every word spoken. And, I can tell you, ED'S PISSED!!!!!! Well, I couldn't wait for any ideas on what Winry should for her job, so I picked a stripper/half-naked singer. She gets to sing some decent songs, but most are songs that include sexual dancing. OOOOH, BOY! Wait 'til Eddy boy finds out! And that it was all Knight's fault. Hehehe. Well, until next time. This is gonna be a long fic, I can tell. Constructive criticism welcome, no flames!

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!

P.S. Ed does have his limbs back.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets

Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever.

_Previously...But, before I fell unconscious, I had to tell him. I had to say... "Ed... I...l-love...you." Then, darkness consumed me with nightmares of red eyes, tan skin, brutal beatings, and possible rape._

**Chapter 5**

Ed's POV

After I ran into the brush of the wilderness, I heard Winry scream my name, Wolfe.

"HEY! WOLFE! IF YOU'RE STILL THERE, WALK ME HOME IN THE SHADOWS! JUST KEEP AN EYE ON ME UNTIL I GET HOME! OKAY?!" she screamed after me. I didn't answer 'cause I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, I was naked for heavens' sake! If she saw me, I'd be ruined forever!

I still followed her. She was pretty cute. Walking through the night, moon shining brightly, that dopey smile she had on. Even the hot pink cami and white short-shorts she had on seemed to illuminate the pure beauty that she possessed. And her butt.

Winry reached the door and waved to someone. Shit! She knew I was there. Well, so much for Mr. Perfect.

But, first, I had to get some clothes. So, I used a little alchemy to get to the raised porch that lead to Winry's room. I walked through the door and immediately smelled all that was Winry. Her scent. _Sniff, sniff. _Watermelon and apples. Thank you superhuman/wolf powers, baby! I remember being completely human and being able to smell her, but I could never smell her like _this _before. I liked it.

Now, time to find some clothes. I snuck into her closet to see if that's where she kept the clothes she got for me. But, boy was I wrong! All I saw was shirts, skirts, jeans, capries, tanks, camis, tube tops, shoes, and, yes, you knew I would find it, underwear and bras. I reached out to grab one, but I didn't have time to do dawdle. I needed to find clothes.

I snuck into me and Al's room and found some. I changed into a white muscle shirt that was skin tight with a red hoodie over that. Then, I put on some black shorts that were silk-like in material with white stripes down each side that reached a bit past my knees. I put on some shoes and socks, and I tied my uncombed hair in a pony tail and went back outside through Winry's room. Mmm.

Now, I was outside. But, when I turned the corner to go to the front door, I heard a small scream. I ran to the tree outside the big window and easily climbed to a high branch. Then, I saw it.

Knight punched Winry in the stomach with what looked like all his strength. Then, he yelled in her face, " Get up, you little whore! I knew you were screwin' your little friend while you were out, ahem, 'looking for Ed'." Winry was still on the ground clenching her stomach when Knight kicked her straight in the stomach, full force.

"But... cough, cough... I'm just a singer and dancer... How could I do that?"Winry coughed up some blood, but caught it before it hit the carpet. What's the point in doin' that, Win? This guy's blood is gonna be _EVERYWHERE _when I'm finished with him.

But, Knight grabbed Winry and shoved her against the window so hard, the window cracked, spilling her blood onto the window and her shirt. He grabbed her with one hand in her hair, the other on her hip. Then, he screamed at the top of his lungs in her face, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?! I GOT THAT JOB FOR YOU OUT OF PURE LOVE OF MY HEART, BITCH!!!" _Yeah, right_. "IF YOU LAP DANCE, YOU LAP DANCE!! IF A GUY GRABS YOUR ASS, YOU GRAB HIS CROTCH!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!"

Winry was shivering, trembling, and whimpering while crying her eyes out. Knight still had a firm grip on her. This was all I could take. I couldn't just watch while the love of my life got the shit beat out of her. I jumped straight from the high branch to the ground and landed with a thud. I ran to the door, but I hesitated. I will act like I have no idea what happened and wait until Winry's ready to tell me herself.

Then, I heard a licking sound with a sly whisper beneath Winry's whimpering, "Mmm, salty sweetness. Is this what you're like in bed? Maybe we should find out..." I had to stop it there or else he would rape her. I walked through the scratching my head and yawning. I saw at the corner of my eye that Knight switched grips so I thought they were making out. Nice try, buddy.

I tried to pretend I was ignoring them when I sensed, yes sensed, a squeeze to a bottom and some drawing behind Winry. Then, I heard her give a long, muffled moan through the fake passionate kiss. I turned my head and saw Knight give me a wink. Pfft! Dirty bastard.

I went into the kitchen and sensed some alchemy being done. Knight must be fixing up the window. I was up against the wall next to the door leading to room Winry and Knight were in. So, I could still hear the sick, screwed up, _fucked _up comment that Knight hissed to Winry. "Tell him, and I'll fuck you so hard you'll bleed to death."

He did not just say that. He did not just threaten Winry. No, 'cause if he did, his lying, cheating head would be mounted on my wall! But, he did. So, now, I'm gonna kill him.

I walked into the other room to kill Knight, but there was no Knight. Only a sad, groggy Winry. I came out of hiding and started walking to her. I asked as I walked, "Hey, Win, you okay? You seem a little groggy." Her head snapped up to me, obviously surprised by my question.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just got a little scared when I went through the woods and met a wonderful..." she was talking kind of in a daze when she stopped herself abruptly.

Through the woods? Is she talking about Wolfe? Wow, maybe she really did like him. Weird. But, then again, that's Winry for ya. I had to push it to see if that's who she was talking about.

"Wonderful what?" I asked with enthusiastic interest.

"Umm... a wonderful...COUGH, COUGH!!!" Winry coughed some blood up. Then, her eyes rolled back. Everything was slow motion then.

I saw her start falling limp. I felt myself automatically jump to catch her before fell to the ground. I remember screaming, "WINRY!!!" I caught her, but she was bloody in the back of her head. Then, I heard words I never thought would come out of her mouth, especially not at a time like this. Almost like she thought they would be her last words to me.

I saw her eyes flutter open for a second to say in a weak voice, "Ed... I... l-love... you." With that, her eyes slammed shut like steel doors, and her entire body went limp in my arms. I could now feel the tears streaming down my face.

That bastard, Knight, had seriously hurt Winry while I just stood out in a tree like a big bird and watch. I felt so guilty. I felt a lot of feelings running through me. Hate. Anger. Vengeance. Worry. Concern... Love. Pure, undying love for Winry. I knew I would get Knight back. He had this coming to him the second he set eyes on Winry.

But, first, I have to call 9-1-1. I picked Winry up bridal-style and set her on the sofa. Then, I ran with my superwolf powers to the phone and was about to call for an ambulance when I realized something. They're going to want to know how she got like this. So, I hung up the phone and went in the living room to Winry.

I bent down to my knees and straightened to my full height. I looked down to the injured Winry and suddenly had a thought. How could I save her? But, I almost immediately knew what I could do.

_Alchemy. Human Transmutation. Even it was just a little bit, it could save her, ot it could destroy her._

**End of Chapter 5**

How did you guys think it was? It took me a little while 'cause my grandparents came to visit and couldn't get a full half-hour without being interrupted. But, I love 'em. If they were my roommate, I'd kill her. Constructive criticism welcome, no flames. Ideas for future chapters are also welcome. Review!

Will Ed be able to successfully transmute Winry's injuries back to normal? Don't forget, this is _**HUMAN TRANSMUTATION**_. A _huge _no-no.


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets

Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I've had a bit of writer's block. But, I'm okay, now! And, this chapter is gonna have some spy work for Ed and Al. It's gonna be cool. I'm also gonna make Knight sing in later chapters. He's gonna sound like _**Three Days Grace **_and the lead singer. I know. Unfortunately, they're reeaaally hot. Not so much Knight and his evilness.

P.S. If you guys haven't guessed it, yet, Pinako died three years ago.

P.S.S. The words Capitalized, _italicized_, and **bolded** are songs I'm gonna make Knight sing from _**Three Days Grace**_. You should listen to them. They're really good!

Chapter 6

Ed's POV

_Previously...Alchemy...Human Transmutation._

No! I can't do that. If I'm gone, who's going to save Winry from Knight? I mean, as far as I know, I'm the only one who knows about this other the two of them. Dammit, I hate it when things get like this!!!

I heard footsteps outside and I sprang right from my knees beside Winry to my feet and by the front door. I inched toward the opposite side of the door where it would be opening against me, and the door opened. I quickly unsheathed my claws and jumped on the form in the doorway.

"AAAHHH! ED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Al? Oh, sorry," I said as I crawled off of him, sheathed my claws (hoping Al didn't see), and helped him off the floor.

"Ed. What were you doing? You seemed like you thought I was a homunculus or something. I mean I was staring to-Oh, no!" yelled Al when he saw the bloody Winry on the couch. He ran over to her and held her limp hand. He gasped. "She's so cold. Winry..."he whimpered.

"Al, stop that. We have to do something for her it you want her to recover from this."

"Right. _Sniff. _Wait! I know what to do! I can heal her with my powers!" he said with extreme vigor. He leaned closer to her and rubbed his hands together, looking like he was trying to warm up his hands. Then, almost miraculously, his hands started glowing a bright blue. Al held his hands to Winry's upper chest (no, not her breasts, you perverts). He sat like that for about twenty minutes.

While Al was healing Winry, I ran upstairs to change from the bloody clothes I had on. I changed into a grey, skin tight tank top and dark blue jeans with deep brown work boots. I slid on a black wristband and a couple dogtags, and I went downstairs to find Al's glow receding back into his hands.

Then, Winry woke up with a gasp of air like she just surfacing from nearly drowning. I ran over to her and held her shaky hand. "Winry, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" I asked with a softness in my voice that surprised me.

She looked around like she was just noticing where she was, until her eyes settled on me. She groaned and held her head with her hand. "What happened? I was walking home and waved goodbye to someone...then..." she cut herself off as her eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. "Umm...I, uh...Heh. Uh..." She was trying so hard not to tell Al and I that I was almost hurt. She looked around again, then gasped when she looked at the clock. "Oh, my God!" she said and she leapt from the couch and ran up to her room. When I was certain she was gone, I turned to Al.

"Now, tell me about these powers that you have," I said while crossing my arms over my chest, giving a look like I parent interrogating his kid. "Well?"

"Haha. Well, you see, when we got back to the other world, I could read minds. Kinda like Noah, but I just had to concentrate and look at a person, not touch them. I was intrigued by this, so, I started experimenting with them. Eventually, I was able to heal my wounds when I got in a fight in the school that you sent me to. Yes, that's why whenever you were called to the school over a fight, I never had a scratch on me, not because I was a good fighter like you," he said, looking to the floor. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder to tell him I was there. I was never really good at making people feel better when they were down.

"Go on, Al."

"Well, I also got another power over the years," he looked me square in the eye, "I was able to shape shift myself and other objects." I looked at him in disbelief. He caught this and said, "Here, let me prove it." He stepped back from my hand and closed hi eyes in concentration.

Al started to glow blue, but this time, it wasn't just his hands, it was his entire body. The glow grew brighter and brighter until I had to shield my eyes with my arm. Suddenly, the blinding light dissipated. I lowered my arm to look and found Roy Mustang standing in front of me. I let my mouth drop in amazement. Al-er, Mustang just giggled. Okay, now I _know _that's Al. Mustang does _not giggle_.

Mustang held out his arms before him. "So, what do you think, Ed? Pretty cool, huh?" he asked with a haughtiness that surprised me. I blinked at him, still stunned Alphonse could have such skills. It made my Werewolf deal kinda lame.

"Wow, that's amazing Al!"

"What's amazing?" I looked to the voice that came from the stairs. Now, I _really _had to keep myself from letting my jaw drop. Winry came strolling down the stairs with her hair pinned in a tight, high ponytail and her bangs framing her face from either side. She had a red, strapless cocktail dress that clung to her body in all the right places that ended at mid-thigh, showing off her perfectly proportioned legs. She had black high heels that had the lace twisting around her calf in a Roman style shoe. Her face had slight blush on, dark eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and a red lipstick, making her exquisite beauty show through. But, strangely, she had a star painted onto the corner of her right eye. I thought this kind of maimed her.

I just stared at her and blinked until she went over to the kitchen. I, of coure, followed her like a love sick puppy. Al had ran into the first floor bathroom to transform back into himself.

When I reached the kitchen, I took in a sharp intake of breath. There was Winry, bending into the fridge with her butt sticking out and her upper body hidden behind the door of the fridge. I found myself staring at her butt like it was a piece of delectable chocolate. I shook my head and went over to the kitchen table to sit down. But, I was intercepted by Winry.

"So, what do you think?" she asked me. I didn't know what to say. If I said that she was the most beautiful creature on the planet, no, every dimension known and not known to man, she would surely know that I loved her. But, I want her to know. So, I will, god dammit!

"Well, Winry, you look like you could have any guy in the world. Seriously, I think you're really, truly beautiful right now. But, then again, I always think you're beautiful no matter what you're wearing. I mean-" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine. When I looked to see whose they were, my eyes shot open. Winry was kissing me! _Me_! The jerk who always make fun of her love auto-mail.

I immediately melted into it, kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. Not to be a pervert or anything, but I liked it when she did that. Especially when she's doing this whole body against body thing. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Okay, I know I'm just getting cocky, now, but I licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance. Surprisingly, she immediately granted my wish. I explored the cavern that was Winry's mouth. Mmm. She tasted _sooo goooood._ My thoughts were interrupted when her tongue hit mine, staring a battle of dominance. I lost, letting her explore my mouth this time.

Winry explored for a little bit, until she suddenly jerked back from me with blood on her lip. What was that from? I looked at it while she licked it away from her lower lip. I licked my teeth with my tongue and winced. Oh, shit. My fangs are unsheathed! What the hell happened?! Was danger around that my body sensed and my mind didn't?

I let go of Winry to go to the window above the sink and look out. I searched for a moment and found nothing. I turned back to her to find her right in front of me. She looked at me with satisfaction in her eyes and a smile playing along her perfectly curved lips.

"So, have anything _else _to say, Edward?" she asked with pure delight.

"Yes, in fact, I do," I said as I picked her up by her waist and set her on the counter. I leaned forward between her spread legs and started kissing her neck, completely forgetting that I never sheathed my fangs. I kissed and sucked, giving her a small hickey. I heard her give a small moan and I lost control. The _**Animal I Have Become**_ came alive.

My pupils became slits, and the color of my eyes melted into the same haunting yellow it becomes when I'm Wolfe. My usual hunger for violence turned into a hunger for Winry. A hunger I had never had before. I trailed kisses down to her collar bone and kissed along it. Winry tangled her hands in my hair, urging me to go on.

I slid my tongue down her throat until I came to the rim of her dress. I gave an animalistic growl and looked up at her. She gasped with horror in her eyes. We had locked eyes, and she saw how they had transormed.

The animal in me was screaming in my mind to "TAKE HER! TAKE HER RIGHT HERE IN THE KITCHEN WHETHER SHE LIKES IT OR NOT!!!", but the human side, the one that truly loved Winry, was whispering for me to tell her the truth. To tell her about Wolfe, Al, Knight, and how much I loved her.

I shook my head to change my eyes back to normal and sheath my fangs. I looked back at her with complete sadness and guilt in my eyes. Should I tell her? Yes, I should. It's _**Now or Never**_.

"Winry? I have some things I really need to tell you."

"Yes? What is it, Ed?" She took my face in her delicate hands, making have to look her in those ground-breakingly beautiful eyes.

"I know."

"Know what?"she asked with concern in her eyes.

"I know about that bastard, Knight. I know what he did to you tonight."

She took on the look of a deer in the headlights, again. Like I caught her stealing from the cookie jar. Like it was her fault. She gulped and looked away to the floor, letting go of my face.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen it,"she said with a depressed expression. She climbed off of the counter, pushing me away with a shaking hand.

"Well, I did. And you have _no _idea how hard it was to restrain myself from fucking killing that dirty bastard!" I yelled. I regretted it immediately when I saw her flinch from my harsh tone. I put a hand on her shaking shoulder and turned her around from the sink to face me. I almost gasped when I saw Winry's angelic face, once again, lined with sparkling tears. Did _I _do that?

I was appalled by myself. I yelled at her in a rage when it wasn't even her fault. It was all that bastard Knight's fault. He's the one who's going to be takin' a dirt nap, if you catch my drift.

"Winry, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-"

"No. It's not your fault. It's just that no one's ever known about that. And, the one person that truly shouldn't have known finds out," she said nonchalantly.

There was a deafening silence after that. All except for Winry's sobs. But, those sobs were like thunder in my ears, shaking and deafening me into silent oblivion.

"Winry, if I tell you something, do you promise, truly promise not to hate me and fling me out the door?" I asked her with my hands in a praying position.

"Ed, I'd never hate you. And, yes, I promise not to fling you out my door," she said while caressing my cheek with the back of her hand, tears still slightly running.

"Okay, hoo. I'm Wolfe."

She smiled in disbelief. "Heh. What?"

"I"m Wolfe. The big werewolf that saved you from the three drunkards. I'm him. I followed you home to keep you safe. I gave you advice on my own thoughts by the river when I wasn't even sure what they were myself. I ran off before transforming so you wouldn't find out I was the animal that I had turned into." There I said it. I admitted I was an animal.

She stared at me with narrowed eyes and a scowl. Then, she gave a big smile and leaped on me with a big hug.

"What? I thought you hated me," I told her.

She lifted her head from beside mine and looked at me with an eyebrow cocked. "Hate you? You idiot! How could I hate the man that saved me from rape? The one that made me feel so safe, so not _**Scared**_, just by sitting next to me," she said with a soft smile.

"Huh. Well, then, that went pretty well. I guess I can tell you another thing."

"Go right ahead, Ed." She let go a bit from the previous hug, but she still had her arms around my neck.

"Okay, this is really hard for me to say, but...um... I, uh... _ahem_."

"Edward Elric, spit it out!"

"I love you! I always have!"

"What did you say?"

"I don't repeat myself," I told her with the most tenacious look I could give her at the moment.

"Well, then, I have something to say, too."

"Yes?" Oh, God. Pleeeaaase make her say she loves me, too! Oh, please! Oh, please!

"I have a job at a strip club, and I'm the most popular stripper/singer there. They call me Jewels, for my unfathomable value to the club."

My jaw dropped open like an upside down sack of potatoes. She doesn't love me? "You don't love me?"

"Of course I do! I was gonna tell you that after I asked help from the famous FullMetal Alchemist."

"Well, you could've told me that _before_, instead of leaving me hangin', thinking you don't love me back," I said with some slight sarcasm.

"Sorry. I thought you already knew I loved you. After all, I did tell you before I passed out."

"Right, right. You did. Well, I was a little busy, you know, KEEPING YOU ALIVE!" She giggled.

"Then, I should thank you, my knight in shining armor," she said while rubbing her nose against mine. God, that was such a turn on.

"I would prefer Superhero. Not _knight_." I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Okay, my superhero, why don't you come with me to my shift tonight and be my bodyguard?" She gave a puppy dog look. Oh, I can't resist the puppy dog look.

"Of course, my princess," I said as I let go of her and got a nice, cold, icy drink. I had to cool off from our last physical encounter or else I was going to go all Wolfe on us, again. I sat down at the table with my drink and gulped it down all at once. "So, are you going to break up with Knight and go out with me, now?"

"Duh! Of course I am, idiot," she replied with a retarded tone.

"Thanks for being so honest with me, Win," I countered sarcastically. If we were going to be a couple, now, I am going to have a _lot _of fun playing with Winry.

She gave an innocent grin. "You're welcome." She plopped herself next to me in a chair. "So, are you going to help or not?"

"I will do anything for you, princess." There. That's gonna be my pet name for her. Princess. So elegant. So beautiful. So right.

She leaned over the small space that was between us and engulfed me in another hot kiss. We broke free for air after a while, and she giggled. "This is the first time I've kissed a man and enjoyed it." Huh, she was enjoying it, now was she. Good. 'Cause I haven't had any practice in my entire life. But, man, was I lucky. My first kiss was with the woman I loved with every fiber of my being.

"I love you. I truly, madly, deeply love you, Winry Rockbell," I confessed, again.

"And, I love you from the bottom of my big heart, Edward Elric."

We stared at each other until we heard someone clapping from the door to the kitchen. Our heads snapped towards the person, and we smiled. It was just Al. He stopped clapping and joined us at the table. He stared at us for a second with a half smile until he giggled.

"What?" Winry and I asked in unison.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking what Mustang would say if he heard the great FullMetal Alchemist go all soft and cuddly with his best friend. Or should I say _girlfriend_." Al said it with a small taunt in his voice, but his face portrayed true happiness. "It's about time, you guys. I was starting to think I was going to have to get help from Roy and Riza."

"Oh, hey! Did you guys know they got married, like, a year after you two left?"

"WHAT?! HAHAHA! I KNEW THAT BASTARD WITH A GOD COMPLEX HAD A THING FOR LITTLE MISS _GLARE_!!!" I yelled with a fist shaking in the air, showing my triumph.

"Yeah, they have a three year old girl. Her name's Gloria. She's _really _cute. She has Riza's eyes, Roy's hair, and a combination of both of their glares whenever she gets angry." We all exchanged glances and shivered. "It's _surprisingly _scary coming from a three year old."

"Hell, yeah! But, now that Al and I are back, I get to see the look on Mustang's face when he sees a, supposedly, dead man walking right into his office."

"You mean his Presidential Quarters, Ed," replied Winry.

"WHAT?! Are you telling me that idiotic son of a bitch is the friggin' _President_?!"I asked quite loudly with disbelief written all over my face.

"Yeah, as soon as you left he got voted into office with the whole new Democracy deal."

"Oh. Right." I said after abruptly sitting down, totally defeated.

"Well, you guys, I overheard you two talking about help. What do you need help with, Win? Is something wrong?" asked a concerned Al, taking Winry's hand in his.

"I have a job at a strip club in town, and I think Knight might try to do something to me during my shift tonight," replied Winry, looking at the floor.

"Knight? Hurt you? But, he would never-"

"Alphonse, the wounds Winry had when you came home were from Knight! He thought she did something she didn't and beat her for it!" I yelled after standing up and slamming my hands on top of the table. Wow, what a mood swing.

"What?! Grr! That bastard! His _**Wake Up **_call to hell is going to be coming _reeeaaal_ soon," grumbled Al. He squeezed Winry's hand to tell her that everything was going to be all right. That Knight would pay for his sins. And pay he will...with his God forsaken life!!!

"So, when's your shift, Win?" I asked.

"Umm," she turned and looked at the clock above the door, "in about a half hour. We can take my car into town and I'll authorize you two into my dressing room," she said seriously. But, Al blushed furiously and I blushed a little thinking we were going to be in Winry's dressing room. Where she changes. And gets _naked_.

"Uhh, okay. Whatever you say," replied a flushed Al.

"Okay, let's go." Winry got up, fixed her makeup and clothes from our little thing-a-ma-jig, grabbed her keys from the counter, and started walking into the garage. When Winry turned on the light, Al and I both gaped at the beautiful neon, hot pink Porsche Carrera GT Gemballa Gullwing Edition that was almost glowing in radiance against the bright garage light. Winry turned to us and waved her hand like a chauffeur, "Our hot pink chariot awaits."

End of Chapter 6

How was that? That was the longest chapter of the story! That's what it was! Well, it took me longer than expected to write this. So, review! No flames. Only constructive criticism!

P.S. Did anyone check out the Sims that I made of the characters in the story? If so, tell me what you think. My username is drgnfghtr101. Search that and look at the My Sims thing. That will show you everyone. Don't search 'secrets fanfic' like I said to last time. It doesn't show all the sims.

P.S.S. I have a picture of Winry's car in my profile. Check it out! It's total awesomeness! But, it's not pink. Boo hoo.


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own the only asshole in the story.

Chapter 7

Winry's POV

I opened the door to my car, which opened vertically, and Ed and Al gaped at my baby like fish out of water.

"You guys comin' or what?" I asked before climbing in the driver's side and closing my door.

Ed raced around the hood and Al raced around the trunk. My baby only had two seats. So, one would sit in the front and one would squeeze himself in the small area behind the seats for storage.

They met at the car door. One hand from each brother landed on the handle at the same time. They glared at each other, like an old-western cowboy showdown.

Suddenly, Ed let go of the handle and stiffly sat in the back area with a blank expression. Al smiled triumphantly and got in. I looked over my shoulder to Ed.

"You ready to protect your girl, boy?" I asked a dazed Ed. He shook his head to recover and looked at me with soft, loving eyes.

"Forever and ever, babe," he answered, and I felt my heart lurch. It was so short and sweet, yet had the most heartfelt and binding feeling that I almost cried. Knight never did that or said that to me. All he thought about was sex and making out- things I did _not_ want to do with a guy I didn't even _like_.

I smiled and turned in my seat to start the engine. I started it, put it in gear, pressed the garage door opener button on my visor, and sped out like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible.

After a couple minutes of silence, we reached the main road. It was the closest thing to a highway in miles, but it still had a three lane way and a high speed limit. Without thinking, since it was now habit, I pressed the button on the back of the steering wheel and my car's wheels lit up in neon blue, the same color emanating from the grill.

Then, I noticed we needed to make a plan in case something _does_ actually happen tonight. I spared a quick glance at Al and I froze. He was already staring right into my eyes, like he knew I would turn to him. He leaned forward slightly, like he was about to tell a secret, resting his left forearm on the console between us.

"Don't worry. All I can do is heal, shape shift, and read minds," he whispered. I gasped, totally flabbergasted. Since when did Al go all crazy, too?! Ed poked his head through the opening between the seats and winked at me with a sly smile, looking like he knew something I didn't.

What were they thinking?! They're acting all sneaky and carefree when I could die tonight! And by my _EX_-boyfriend, no less! Ugh! They are sooo frustrating!

While I silently hated my best friends-and boyfriend- they both explained Al's "powers" to me. That's when it hit me that Al could _control_ minds, too. He did it to Ed back in the garage when they were fighting over shotgun. I stated this, and Ed slapped Al upside the head, the younger brother giving tiny yelp. But, enough fooling around. We _need_ a plan and fast. We're almost there.

"Okay, guys. What's the plan?" I asked, giving a quick glance from the road to each brother.

"Well, maybe we could disguise ourselves as cops and arrest the jerk for abuse," suggested Al, not using any profanity in his nickname for him, bless his soul.

"Knight's not an idiot, guys. He would want to see I.D.'s and badges. That's no good," I stated. Ed cursed.

"Hey, Al, what if you did your morphy thing and turned into Winry?" Ed asked, looking between Al and me for recognition.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Can you dance like a slut, Al?" I asked with a bitter sarcasm in my voice. Ed's head snapped toward me, looking he was ready to snarl at me, like a wolf.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice low and rumbling.

I sighed and told them the truth, my voice starting out soft, then climbing to a shout. "It's my job. I pretty much dance around in my underwear sing provocative songs so the sleazy business men can get horny. Then, to relieve them, Knight either sends me out to do a lap dance, or he sends a prostitute to _fully_ relieve the bastards." I gave another deep sigh. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean for this to happen. At first, I was helping out an injured man. Then, the next I knew, I was getting beaten, thrown around like a rag doll by his friends while he watched and laughed, used as a way to gain money, and having my heart shatter into a million pieces." I looked at Ed. "Until you came back, I promised myself I would hang on with every ounce of pride, hope, love, and devotion I had just to see you again. Even for only a second."

Al cleared his throat a little too loudly.

"And, of course, to see you, too, Al." I turned back to the road, looking for the sign that would lead us to Knight's own hell house. I saw it. It was a big hot pink sign with a neon light reading "The Back Door". I announced we were there, and Ed sat with an evil grin while slowly cracking his knuckles.

He gave a low chuckle as I pulled into the parking lot across the street from the brick building. I parked in the space that had "Jewels" written on it with a pretty graffiti-like font. We planned out our ingenious plan.

First, I was going to go inside without them and get ready for my shift, as always. Next Ed would come inside and order a lap dance from me, specifically, and use a different name and a completely different demeanor- we decided on a NAVY seal one. Al would pretend to be drunk and stir up some trouble with me while I started to give Ed his dance. Naturally, Knight would come out and make everything okay. _Pfft! Yeah. Right._ When he came out, Ed would go all Wolfe on Knight and kick his sorry ass! Woo! Meanwhile, while he did that, I would get as many people out before the battle started. Al would help by using his mind control thing. Finally, when everyone was out and Knight was defeated, Ed would slap some sense into him in his real form. And we all lived happily ever after… If only it were all that easy.

_Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long. The notebook I wrote all my other chapters in disappeared, and I didn't want to do it all over again. So, I searched forever for it and finally found it. The chapters after this one should come up fast now that I have my trusty handy-dandy notebook back! Once again, review, please! And no flames, only constructive criticism. _

_Oh, and I'm not gonna do the whole Knight sings songs thing, anymore. I don't know. Just thought y'all should know._


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own the demon dude in the story.

Hey, I just wanted everyone to know that I changed my mind on how Ed looks. Instead of the long braid, he just has normal short hair, but it's kinda long; long enough to have curly-cews. And, Knight's tattoo is actually on his right shoulder, not his left. I have some cool pics of that tat and how it looks on his back, too.

Oh, and, guys! I did some research and found some real life people who I think would look a lot like some people in FMA. Here they are:

Edward-One of Chris Whittaker's Models

Winry-Julianne Hough (Dancing With the Stars Pro)

Alphonse-Sean Faris

Knight-A model I found, then edited with a picture editing program

Riza-Julie Benz (Dexter)

Mustang-Jimmy Smits (Actor)

Bouncer-Batista (Pro Wrestler)

Look in my profile for some pics of them.

Chapter 8

Ed's POV

Yes. Finally, I get to have a whack at this bastard who stole Winry from me, even though she doesn't like him. Actually, I might have to thank him. Without him, I _never_ would've had the guts to tell Winry I loved her. But, even if she _did_ like him and he _wasn't_ a total bunghole, I still would've killed him knowing he was the man in Winry's life, not me. Ooh, yeah. I would've enjoyed that. Just like I'm gonna enjoy this now.

Winry had already gone inside the club, and Al and I stayed outside for a couple minutes, making it seem as though we didn't come together. After ten agonizing minutes, Al and I walked up to the bouncer-a huge, scary-looking guy with dark skin and sharp features. He had dark sunglasses on, even though it was nighttime, and a black shirt which strained against his inhuman muscles with a black wire running from behind his ear to his collar. Al and I walked up to him, Al trying to straighten as much as possible to compare to this man's monstrous size.

We tried walking past him, but he stretched his arm in front of the double doors leading inside, blocking the way.

I cleared my throat, making my voice seem deeper than it actually is. "Hey, buddy. What do you think you're doin', eh?" I asked him, in an annoyed voice. He settled his arm back to where he clasped his other one behind his back.

"Name. Age," was all he grumbled.

"Jack Harris. 27," I answered, my voice just as menacing as his, my face reflecting his deep scowl.

The bouncer looked to Al, waiting for his reply.

"Uh, D-Dorian Black. I'm 24," Alphonse stuttered.

"I.D.'s." the bouncer grunted.

I brought my I.D. out with a none-too-silent grunt of irritation, which Alphonse and I both transmuted only moments before, and handed mine to the bouncer. He nodded and looked to Al, again. Al showed him his I.D., and the bouncer nodded once more.

He pushed the double doors open and led us into an open room that looked like a bar; the lights dimmed and the other lights focused on the beautiful dancers on the raised stage that had a part that jutted out from the rest, like a runway. Poles lined the sides of the stage where some women were grinding. Tables were filled with gawking, sly men that looked grubby and dirty. There were booths lining the outside of the wall where the nicer-clothed men sat, no doubt the rich men who couldn't just be happy with their wife. A bar lined the opposite wall of the entrance. A single man with a beer belly and a stained white shirt was cleaning a cup with a rag. Alphonse and I walked over to the bar and sat down; Al looking like his face was going to explode because of the half-naked dancing women on the stage.

I waved the bartender over. "Hey, you got somethin' strong fer ma friend 'ere?" I asked, trying to add a bit of an accent in my speech to help hide my identity.

"Sure thing, bud." He looked to Al. "What'd ya like?"

"I need the strongest ya got, man," Alphonse said, with feigned annoyance in his voice.

"Somethin' biting ya?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah. I got women problems. My girl's cheatin' on me," Al grumbled as he took the glass from the man.

"Ooh. Women. Even when I's young I wasn't real good with the ladies. But, ya can't let 'em gets to ya!" He slapped Al on the back in a friendly gesture. "That stuff," he pointed to the glass in Al's hand, "will take care o' the pain, ma brotha." The bartender never bothered to ask me if I wanted a drink because I was too busy looking for Winry somewhere on the stage, but she wasn't there.

"You see her, yet, brother?" Al whispered, trying to be heard over the strange beat of the music.

I just grunted in reply. Damn it! Why isn't she up there yet? She said she'd be up there by the time we came in. I told Al I'd be back in a minute and started walking to the only empty booth. I slid into it and waited for Winry to appear on the stage. Just then, another man sat in the booth with me. He was clean cut with a beardless face and perfectly combed black hair. He smirked and coughed a laugh, then turned to me.

"You new here, kid?" He asked.

"Yeah. So?" I replied, trying to sound menacing enough that he would leave me alone.

"Oh, man!" He ran his ringed hand through his hair in exasperation. "You have _got_ to see this one girl here. She's _amazing_! She's got this beautiful head of blonde hair and these eyes that'll practically send signals to any man that practically shout orders to their cocks to stand up. Man! She is SO! FUCKING! _HOT_!" The man smirked again and continued to describe the woman that, apparently, was pretty much the queen of all the dancers. I kept trying to ignore him, but every time he'd say the word "fuck" or "fucking", I just wanted to punch this guy out because I knew _exactly_ who he was talking about.

Finally, I'd had enough and was about to start yelling at the guy when, all of a sudden, everything seemed to stop. All the dancers went off stage, the music silenced, all customers and staff alike had their heads facing the stage. The guy in front of me smirked again, but this time it was dark, lustful even. I could see in his eyes that the woman he was talking about like a goddess was going to make her appearance. He spoke to me, his eyes still on the stage.

"Here she comes. Make sure you keep your eyes trained on her or else you might miss something." With that, he got up and took a table closer to the stage, as did every man, even the rich ones. I was the only one left in the back of the room when the music started. It was the opposite of what I expected. It started out with a banjo. Was this supposed to have sex appeal or something? I don't know, but it had all the men clapping their hands as an electric guitar came in. It was only a second long and a beautiful blonde woman in a black leather vest and skin tight black and white pinstripe pants with knee high black cowboy boots strutted onto the stage, the curls in her hair in sync with her hips. She had a microphone in one hand and a wrench in one of the belt hoops. She smiled at me as the curtains closed behind her. Then, she started singing a song I could only guess Knight made her sing.

_I'm flat on the floor with ma head down low_

_Where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on ma door 'cause I won't come_

_I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage gets dooooone_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, tell me why_

_You gotta make me, make me, make me,_

_Make me, make me cry? Oh, lord._

_If I told you once, I told you a thousand times_

_You can't knock me off my feet_

_When I'm already on my knees_

This was Winry?! Holy shit! For one thing, she can SING! And sing _reeeally_ well! And two, she looks even better than she did before, if that's even possible. And, man, these lyrics are perfect to fuel the flames of my temper. But, if Knight wanted Winry to sing this, then maybe he already knows I'm here. Oh, _shit_.

'_Cause I'm flat on the floor with ma head down low_

_Where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on ma door 'cause I won't come_

_I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage gets dooooone_

By now, all the men were clapping, stomping, and dancing to the beat. Some were encouraging her to come off the stage and "really entertain" like she normally does. I wanted to punch those guys out, but that would be too soon.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, tell me how_

_You think you're gonna live without my love now?_

_I don't know why you gotta keep comin' around_

_Creepin' up ma street_

_Oh, boy, you can't bother me!_

On second thought, maybe Winry's deliberately singing this song.

_Now, I'm flat on the floor with ma head down low_

_Where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on ma door 'cause I won't come_

_I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage gets dooooone_

_You ain't gonna get to me tonight_

_I'll lay right here 'til it all blows through_

_I ain't gonna raise ma body 'til there ain't no sun_

'_til there ain't no sun, 'til there ain't no sun to you_

I wanted to shout, "That's right! And no other night, either!" But that would just make people notice me. Damn when was she gonna go into the plan?

'_Cause I'm flat on the floor with ma head down low_

_Where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on ma door 'cause I won't come_

_I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage gets_

_I'm flat on the floor with ma head down low_

_Where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on ma door 'cause I won't come_

_I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage gets_

_Now, I'm flat on the floor with ma head down low_

_Where the sky can't rain on me anymore_

_Don't knock on ma door 'cause I won't come_

_I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage gets done_

_Oh! Don't knock on ma door_

_I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage gets doooooooooooooooone_

Winry took a deep breath and announced, "That was Carrie Underwood's Flat On The Floor. Thanks, everyone! I'll see you in a bit! Don't forget that if you have any requests for songs to talk to the _incredible_ Mr. Knight." She waved and went off the stage by the steps on the side, leading off into the crowd. The men crowded her and asked her to sing this song or that.

I got up and pushed my way to her. My hand found her upper arm and I grabbed it, slowly making my way through the ogling men. Suddenly, I heard a squeak and I turned.

A man had a hand on Winry's shoulder, the other on her ass. I got so blindingly angry; I didn't even know what happened until I suddenly saw the man flat on his back on the floor, a small circle enclosing Winry, me, and the man's unconscious body. I found my right hand in a tightly clenched fist, small drops of blood dripping from it. Winry gasped and she covered my eyes with her hand. She pushed me back through the crowd and led me to a soft seat. She uncovered my eyes and inspected them herself, her face a little too close to mine. I felt my body tense. She let out a breath.

"Ed, you have to be careful. I don't know much about your wolf thing but your eyes are that crazy yellow, again." She sat in the booth with me, pushing me further in with her on the outside.

My wolf was unleashed again. Oh, no. The crowd had resumed its loudness once the other dancers came out. Winry wiped some sweat away from my brow with a table napkin. "Damn it! I can't keep letting that happen! I need to learn how to control this."

"Don't worry. We'll get through this, babe." She gave me a small smile and kissed my lips for a second, but I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her back. Wolfe wanted some fun. I wanted to save her. So, Wolfe was going to wait. I pulled away and apologized real quick before anyone noticed us.

"No, Ed, _I'm_ sorry. I should've known how you get with your Wolfe side." She rubbed my knee and got up. Before she was even fully out of her seat, I grabbed her elbow and flashed to meet her soft lips again. I sat down and got Winry to straddle me hips.

"Don't forget the plan, Win. I'm gonna signal Al, now. Okay?" God, she feels sooo gooood. I'm surprised I was even able to think, let alone signal Al. But, she nodded and winked at me. I smiled and gave a loud, obnoxious laugh the ended in a hiccup- Al's signal to interrupt Winry and me.

Just as planned, Al swung around in the swirly chair at the bar and staggered over to us. As Al reached us, Winry fixed herself to be easy pulled off of me and be caught be Al. Al did just as planned. He pulled Winry off in a way that looked rough and pulled me onto my feet by my shirt collar. He got all snarly in my face and pinned my back on the table, shattering glasses and causing people to look over.

"WHAT'RE YA DOIN' TA MA GIRL, HUH? SHE MINE!" Al slurred, winking to me with the slightest of smiles. Wow, for never being drunk before, he was pretty good at this.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man run into a door with "Staff Only" written on it. _Yes. Only a little while longer. Keep it up, Al!_

Al punched me in the face, pulling it for less pain for me. He pulled me from the tabletop and threw me onto the ground. I threw myself up with each fake kick he gave me to the stomach and coughed out spit.

Winry was acting all flustered, trying to get some men out of the place. Some others kinda got dizzy-looking and stumbled out the door. Twenty out of the fourty-something that were there were already gone.

Suddenly, I heard a door slam against the wall and there was Knight all dressed up in a black suit with a blood red tie. His hair was red streak-free and slicked back. He looked quite regal despite the fact he owned this dump. His face was twisted into a growl and his eyes almost immediately made contact with mine. When he did, I saw his face go slack for a moment, then back to his pissed-off face. But, for that one moment, I could tell he was surprised at me being here. That was all I needed.

Knight stomped over and pulled Alphonse off of me with a flick of his wrist, sending him flying. He yelled to the crowd, "We're closed for tonight! EVERYONE _OUT_! NOW!" Everyone did exactly as he demanded and the place was cleaned out everyone but the staff, which I saw Alphonse working on to get them out, each one slowly making their way out.

Knight turned on me and pulled me to my feet by my collar. He glared at me, and then smiled, the smile not quite making it to his dark eyes. I saw Winry shiver from behind him.

"So, Ed, you like places like this?" He laughed. "Could've fooled me." He turned to Al. "And Alphonse, too? Tsk, tsk, Edward. A boy his age shouldn't be in a place like this," he said, the same sarcastic sincerity in his voice from before. He turned to Winry, suddenly, catching her off guard and she gasped, fear written all over her face. Knight's smiled only darkened in pure, sick pleasure in seeing how she cowered before him. He started to stalk over to her, holding his arms out like he wanted a hug. "Winry, baby, what're you doing with this bastard, huh? I thought I warned you not to tell him." He said, his smile forced, now. It turned to a line, the muscles in his jaw working in frustration.

_Oh, shit! He's gonna go after her!_ I quickly kept myself near-invisible behind him, analyzing his every move.

He made it to her, but before he could even touch her, I was there to grab his pulled back arm, preventing him from backhanding her. He snarled at me. "Edward, let Daddy talk to Mommy for a little while, okay?" He strained from raising his voice.

"No. You're never gonna touch her again, mother_fucker_," I spat, my top lip pulled back in a wolf-like warning.

"Oh, well. I'm gonna have my way with her, now." He flung me back, sending me flying back into a booth, and threw Winry over his shoulder, whooshing the breath from her. Before I was even able to get up, they were gone. I closed my eyes and adjusted my ears to hear like a wolf. I kept searching… searching… searching… There! In a back room! I heard a muffled squeal and a tearing sound, like clothing. _Dear God._

"Al, stay out here and make sure no one comes in!" With that, I rampaged through the "Staff Only" door. And I mean literally _through_. There was a me-sized hole in the door, now. I ran down the hallway and came to the steel door with "Knight's Office" on it in black Old English letters. I pummeled it with by body, trying to break it down, but it wouldn't budge, damn it!

"Okay, time to go Wolfe," I told myself.

Suddenly, I felt the cracking feeling in my leg bones as they broke down to form the same hind legs as a wolf, still furless and looking grotesque. My face felt like it was going to fall off as my nose and mouth cracked and reshaped to a wolf's muzzle. A searing pain was felt behind my eyes for a split second as my eyes went full on wolf. The hair on my head slowly turned black, the dark color spreading from my roots to the tips of my hair. There was a horrible hit of pain on either side of my head as my ears disappeared and reappeared on top of my head, facing forward in anticipation of getting through the door. But, for the first time, I felt a popping feeling as something else grew above my behind. I turned slightly and found myself staring at a big, bushy tail with a gray tip. I quickly spun back around to allow the fur grow fully on myself. Pads calloused on my hands and feet, forming paws. Finally, to complete the transformation, my nails hardened to form my silver claws, and my toenails also hardened and elongated, curling over my toes to form my wolf leg claws which were also silver.

I straightened myself with a growl and started toward the door, my face in a full on snarl. My fur-covered fingers wrapped around the door handle. I lifted my left foot to use as a lever against the side of the door. Then, with all my strength, I pulled as hard as I could. I growled and snarled in frustration as my still sore muscles from the transformation ached from the strain on them. But, my hopes rose as I heard creaking and metal scraping against metal. With a last pull, the metal door came off the hinges. I caught it in my arms and threw it behind me, leaving it forgotten as I jumped through the threshold.

But, there was no one there.

I ran all over the large office with a black oak desk and nice executive chair, an expensive-looking computer sitting on the desk. I gave the room a once over and could see no signs of a struggle. That's when I saw the small door open to my left behind the desk, leading out into the night. I ran toward it and slunk through it with the agility of a wolf and came out ready for an ambush. But, nothing came.

_Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IIIT!! I can't believe I let this happen! No. She can't be gone. I won't let her be!_

I silenced myself, slowing my breathing to a shallow rhythm. My heartbeat slowed to a stutter and my vision tunneled. And, then, I let the wolf in me take over.

000000

_How was that? I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update but my life has been a little hectic lately. First, my boyfriend broke up with me. Second, my bitchy friend (who I never liked in the first place because she tried to _deliberately_ steal my man from me) moved far, far away. Third, my best friend who I'm living with just admitted he loved me. He was sooo sweet! He came home from his job to find me on the couch bawling, and he dropped everything to ask what was wrong. I told him my boyfriend broke up with me, and he held me for, like, an entire hour! Now, how many guys can you say have done that? So, anyways, after I bawled my eyes out, he looked me in the eye and told me he would be there for me whenever he needed me. (Dreamy sigh.) That's when he told me he loves me. EEEEEEK! Wow, I am _toootally _over my ex now!_

_P.S. raininmysunshine, I know _exactly _what you mean by how Ed is like Jacob…except Ed isn't so, well, you know, pushy. But, Jacob Black is my absolute FAVORITE in the Twilight series! He's a sexy beeeeeast! Well, at least, he's right beneath Alice Cullen. My hair is like hers, now. Hehe. Cool._

_**COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! **__I feel like you guys have forgotten about me… :'(_


End file.
